crossover_of_the_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Oak
Professor Samuel Oak (プロフェッサー・サムエル・オーク, Purofessā Samueru Ōku) is one of the major fictional and ally/supporting character of the ''Sonic Pokémon'' series. He is a Pokémon Professor and researcher who lives and works at his research lab in Pallet Town and was once a competitive Trainer, and is generally considered to be the best in his field of research. He appears semi-regularly to give Ash Ketchum advice to help him achieve his goal of becoming the greatest Pokémon Master. ".''" :—Professor Samuel Oak. Appearance :''Voice actor (4Kids): Stan Hart (English), Unshō Ishizuka (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Achim Sauvage (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Filipino), Jon Ernd (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Akos Koszegi (Hungarian), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Grzegorz Pawlak (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Even Rasmussen (Norwegian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Chilean), Not Known (Argentinian), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Latin America Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) :Voice actor (young): Tara Jayne (English), Keiko Toda (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Filipino), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Norwegian), Known (Arabic), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Chilean), Not Known (Argentinian), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Latin America Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) :Voice actor (Studiopolis): Jimmy Zoppi (English), Katsuji Mori (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese) Biography Appearance In the Young Days When he was younger 40 years ago, he was nicknamed "Sam", a 10-year old boy (around the same age as Ash) who a Pokémon Trainer with brown hair and blue eyes. In Present Time Professor Oak is a middle aged Pokémon professor with gray hair and sports a light maroon polo shirt underneath his labcoat. He wears a brown belt supporting his beige pants along with matching brown loafers. Possible Future * Hair Color: Gray * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality His often-forgetful attitude and other antics are also notorious. He also has a hobby of composing haiku-like poems about Pokémon or Pokémon-related themes. Professor Oak comes from a prestigious family. He has two brothers, one of whom is the mayor of Pallet Town while the other is its postmaster, and his grandfather was the first Trainer from Pallet Town to receive widespread recognition. According to Professor Elm, Professor Oak's studies and research mostly focus on how humans and Pokémon interact with each other. Relationships Friends/Allies * Elm * Birch * Rowan * Juniper Family * Gary Oak (grandson) * May Oak (granddaughter) * Daisy Oak (granddaughter) * Samson Oak (cousin) Neutral Rivals Enemies Pokémon On hand * Pidgey (♂) * Dragonite * Seaking * Rotom * Ledyba * Kangaskhan Gives to new Trainers * Bulbasaur * Charmander * Squirtle * Pichu * Eevee In training This section is for the Pokémon that Samuel still owns but are in the care of another Trainer. Some can be called upon at any time if needed. Status unknown This section is for Samuel's Pokémon whose current whereabouts are unknown. Released This section is for the Pokémon that Samuel formally released back into the wild. Traded away This section is for the Pokémon that Samuel traded away. Gave away to new Trainers * Pichu → Pikachu * Bulbasaur → Ivysaur → Venusaur ↔ Mega Venusaur (Saur) * Charmander → Charmeleon → Charizard ↔ Mega Charizard X (Zippo) * Eevee → Umbreon * Bulbasaur * Squirtle → Wartortle Stolen * Squirtle → Wartortle → Blastoise ↔ Mega Blastoise (Blasty) Residing at his Lab Pokémon that Professor Oak cares for at his lab are the following: * Diglett * Oddish * Weepinbell * Poliwag * Poliwhirl * Rattata * Raticate * Growlithe * Gloom * Nidoran♂ * Nidoran♀ * Staryu * Starmie * Goldeen * Horsea * Seel * Mankey * Primeape * Ponyta * Rapidash * Pidgey * Pidgeotto * Spearow * Paras * Parasect * Exeggcute * Onix * Kakuna * Beedrill * Dewgong * Voltorb * Electrode * Sandshrew * Geodude * Rhyhorn * Rhydon * Magikarp Ash's Pokémon * Rattata → Raticate * Spearow → Fearow * Caterpie → Metapod → Butterfree (♂) * Nidoran → Nidorino → Nidoking (♂) * Pidgey → Pidgeotto → Pidgeot * Bulbasaur * Charmander → Charmeleon → Charizard ↔ Mega Charizard X * Squirtle * Krabby → Kingler * Magikarp → Gyarados * Eevee → Jolteon * Psyduck → Golduck * Lapras * Gastly → Haunter → Gengar * Primeape * Porygon → Porygon2 * Muk * Tauros (×30) (♂) * Bellsprout → Weepinbell → Victreebel * Kabuto → Kabutops * Hitmonlee (♂) * Scyther * Dodrio * Meowth → Persian * Arbok * Weezing * Tentacool * Raichu * Happiny → Chansey * Ponyta → Rapidash * Articuno * Zapdos * Moltres * Slowpoke → Slowbro * Staryu * Rhyhorn * Drowzee → Hypno * Snorlax * Exeggcute → Exeggutor * Mew * Mewtwo * Heracross * Chikorita → Bayleef (♀) * Cyndaquil → Quilava * Totodile (♂) * Hoothoot → Noctowl (shiny) * Seaking * Egg → Phanpy → Donphan * Lugia * Celebi * Riolu → Lucario (♂) * Taillow → Swellow * Treecko → Grovyle → Sceptile * Mudkip * Corphish * Torkoal * Snorunt → Glalie * Flygon * Sableye * Latias ↔ Mega Latias (♀) * Latios ↔ Mega Latios (♂) * Rayquaza ↔ Mega Rayquaza * Deoxys * Starly → Staravia → Staraptor (♂) * Turtwig → Grotle → Torterra * Chimchar → Monferno → Infernape * Buizel (♂) * Gligar → Gliscor * Gible (♂) * Sudowoodo (♂) * Pachirisu * Spoink * Mantyke * Buneary * Luxio → Luxray (♂) * Shaymin * Giratina * Arceus * Azelf * Zorua → Zoroark (♀) * Pidove → Tranquill → Unfezant (♀) * Oshawott (♂) * Tepig → Pignite (♂) * Snivy (♀) * Egg → Scraggy (♂) * Venipede * Sewaddle → Swadloon → Leavanny (♂) * Palpitoad (♂) * Roggenrola → Boldore * Krokorok → Krookodile (♂) * Victini * Meloetta * Cobalion * Zekrom * Reshiram * Keldeo * Genesect * Froakie → Frogadier → Greninja ↔ Ash-Greninja * Scatterbug → Spewpa → Vivillon * Fletchling → Fletchinder → Talonflame * Skrelp * Hawlucha (♂) * Skiddo * Mamoswine * Goomy → Sliggoo → Goodra * Litleo → Pyroar (♂) * Florges (♀) * Egg → Noibat → Noivern (♂) * Diancie (♀) * Hoopa * Volcanion * Magearna (♀) * Rowlet * Rockruff * Litten Gary's Pokémon * Doduo → Dodrio * Krabby * Arcanine * Nidoking (Gary Oak's) * Nidoqueen (Gary Oak's) * Magmar (Gary Oak's) * Golem (Gary Oak's) * Scizor (Gary Oak's) * Alakazam (Gary Oak's) * Houndoom (Gary Oak's) * Pinsir (Gary Oak's) * Fearow (Gary Oak's) * Kingdra (Gary Oak's) * Skarmory (Gary Oak's) Previously resided at his Lab * Bulbasaur → Ivysaur → Venusaur * Aipom → Ambipom Befriended/Unofficial This section is for the Pokémon that Samuel had bonded with over the course of several episodes but never officially caught. * Celebi Temporary This section is for the Pokémon that Samuel temporarily used. Many of which were rented and belong to another Trainer. * Bulbasaur (♂) * Cyndaquil * Totodile (♂) Abilities and Powers Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Strength level Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons History Past Synopsis Kanto Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also External links * Professor Samuel Oak Pokémon Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Allies Category:Sonic Pokémon Universe Characters